Funerary Dream
by Nekkichi
Summary: Thirty sentences revolving around a cowardly demon and the mortal he dragged into purgatory.


#1 - Sacred  
Azusa was a Godless, wandering beast of the night and Yui was the saint that took a tumble from grace for his sake.

#2 - Farewells  
The vampire shook his head and caressed her cheek with his shaky hands, gurgling through the blood pooled in his mouth, "D-Don't say goodbye; just say goodnight...W-We'll meet again, ne?"

#3 - World  
Pain was his only form of expression, but when she came along he gradually developed a fuller, healthier expression of existence.

#4 - Formal  
"No, silly! You do it like this," explained Yui as she straightened Azusa's bow tie in the mirror.

#5 - Fever  
Azusa never felt more fearful than when his girlfriend fell ill for the first time and he was left to care for her.

#6 - Laugh  
Yui's ill-conceived conceptions of his laughter were way off base; when Azusa really laughed, it was hard not to giggle along with him.

#7 - Lies  
He'd do anything to keep her happy, even if it meant deceiving her.

#8 - Forever  
Her heartbeat slammed to a screeching halt when he suddenly dropped to one knee and opened his hand to reveal a small silver ring.

#9 - Overwhelmed  
He couldn't count all the emotions that flooded his senses in her presence.

#10 - Whisper  
"A-Azusa, quit that! I'm trying to sleep!" squealed Yui as her undead lover pressed his lips against her ear with a timid grin.

#11 - Home  
Azusa never felt a sense of belonging until he met her.

#12 - Confusion  
Yui couldn't figure out why he stopped coming to visit her room every night, and then she found out about the big surprise he was trying to keep hidden for weeks.

#13 - Fear  
Azusa would leap at the slightest sound and cower behind whatever wall or furniture was within reach when she first met him; now he clung to her like a stray child who found his mother.

#14 - Lightning/Thunder  
"I hate thunder storms," rasped the vampire as he snuggled closer to his girlfriend and buried his face in the crook of her neck, "but I guess it's not so bad because I have you here..."

#15 - Bonds  
Nothing excited Yui more than being chained to the bed with Azusa looming over her.

#16 - Market  
It was almost impossible to take him grocery shopping; Azusa knew nothing about nutrition and always wanted to try the most disgusting foods.

#17 - Technology  
Azusa hated cell phones because they always interrupted he and Yui during their nightly rendezvous.

#18 - Gift  
The best birthday present Azusa recalled receiving was his girlfriend stretched across his bed bound in pink and red ribbons.

#19 - Smile  
His smiles were sweet and subdued; her smiles were warm and blinding.

#20 - Innocence  
There was nothing innocent about either one of them; deep down, they were both just a couple of sinners.

#21 - Completion  
"K-Kou was right," gasped Azusa as he slid off his girlfriend and held her close, "sex is the closest thing to becoming the thing you love most."

#22 - Clouds  
Azusa was a perpetual mope and Yui swore she once saw a small gray cloud hovering over his head.

#23 - Sky  
When Yui said she wished she could fly, Azusa took her into his arms and jumped off the roof; the blonde almost suffered a heart attack and was grateful there was a full moon out - meaning Azusa could actually fly that night.

#24 - Heaven  
His reason for turning her into a vampire was simple: If she died, he wouldn't be able to get into Heaven to meet her again.

#25 - Hell  
Yui knew that she couldn't heal Azusa's past wounds but that didn't mean she couldn't prevent future ones.

#26 - Sun  
To Azusa, she was the first ray of daybreak after a long, dreary night.

#27 - Moon  
Yui loved to watch him prowl around the house at night; his pale form shone like a moonstone in the darkness.

#28 - Waves  
Azusa was the tide that slowly crept in and suddenly carried her out to sea, far from the humdrum of her former life at the Church.

#29 - Hair  
The vampire smiled and handed her the hairbrush, murmuring, "I like it when you play with my hair. I-It feels nice."

#30 - Supernova  
Yui set off a violent explosion in her husband's heart when she laughed and told him, "You're going to be a father soon, Azusa; I'm pregnant with triplets."


End file.
